Shujinko
by SpidersBlood
Summary: OCxKanda  As a foreigner, Shujinko has very few people she can talk to when she joins the Order. Unfortunately for her, the person who understands her language the most is the man with little patience and a big temper. Rated T because because why not?
1. Shujinko

**Summary:**

_[OCxKanda] As a foreigner, Shujinko has very few people she can talk to when she joins the Order. Unfortunately for her, the person who understands her language the most is the man with little patience and a big temper. Rated T because that's probably what it will be in the end…_

**Author's Note:**

This story is about a unique, simple-minded girl who spends her life alone in Japan until a team of exorcists bring her back to the order. Since I'm not one to make up missions, (due to fear of creating something that will rape -Man more than fanfics already do,) I will probably follow the plot that Hoshino laid out for us. However, due to the fact that Hoshino only updates three times a year, I will have to make some changes. (FYI: I exaggerate. I understand Hoshino must be going through some difficulties. I just wish I would find out what Kanda's memories contain before I forget the entire plot of -Man.)

I won't pretend I can speak Japanese, so anything meant to be said in Japanese will be in _italics_.

**Shujinko**

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Shujinko."_

_ "Che. What a stupid name for a woman."_

_ "__It is not! Uncle gave it to me!"_

Already irrated, Kanda tried contacting his teammates through his wireless golem.

"General, Daisya… Marie? Do any of you hear me?"

They responded in respective order.

"Did you find something, Yu?"

"I hear ya, Kanda!"

"What is it, Kanda?"

He scoffed when called by his first name but accepted the fact that he couldn't do anything about it, now.

"I found the exorcist."

…

A week before, two incredible events happened at the Black Order. The event was Komui actually receiving a letter from the untraceable General Cross, and the second was that he managed to find it in that disorganized mess of a desk.

In the letter, Cross stated that he heard a rumor about Akuma being killed in Japan – the homeland of the Akuma. (A/N: I don't mean that ALL Akuma are born there, I just mean that Japan's population is 90% Akuma, according to the manga.)

Even though the letter was over a year old, Komui sent a large troupe of Exorcists to investigate, in case a trace of innocence – or even an accommodator – could be found. The group he decided to send would be the exorcists that would welcome the accommodator home, should they find anyone trapped in Japan.

He decided it would be best if the accommodator was taken in by a kind, patient and calm general, like Froi Tiedoll or Cloudnyne. Komui's final decision was confirmed when he remembered that a member of Tiedoll's team could speak Japanese.

When he called in Tiedoll, Marie, Daisya and Kanda, the Japanese exorcist became pessimistic about his teammates, but Komui said he had a good feeling about their mission…

… Which made Kanda feel all the worse…

…

When Tiedoll and the others located Kanda, Daisya approached Shujinko without a trace of timidness.

"Hey! My name is Daisya, what's your- ahh!"

Before he could get within five feet of her, she had activated her weapon and pointed it at Daisya, wiping the playful grin off his face. From his point of view, it looked like she was about to fire a gun at him.

"What's she doing?"

Kanda hissed to her in Japanese and she reluctantly lowered her weapon. He then turned to the others.

"Don't approach her quickly and don't sneak up on her. She'll attack you."

Tiedoll looked worried. The artist pushed up his glasses with his index finger as he spoke.

"Did she attack you, Yuu-kun?"

Ignoring the question, Kanda hissed

"Don't call me that!"

"Yuu-kun…" the girl repeated.

Kanda gripped Mugen tightly while the others chuckled not too loudly so not to anger him further.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, I was wondering, is Shujinko considered a Mary Sue? Is A Mary Sue and an OC the exact same thing? Because I kinda thought they were. Anyways, review and tell me if you like it or hate it, and please let me know if she's a Mary Sue. I don't really care either way, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me the difference, even if you don't tell me if you like or hate the story. :D

By the way, Microsoft Word didn't like the word "timidness," and couldn't give me a correction. What's wrong with my spelling? It also doesn't like "Yuu," "Daisya," "Tiedoll," "Komui," "Froi," "Akuma," "manga," "che," and – worst of all – "Shujinko."

_ There are red lines EVERYWHERE.


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry, the first chapter was short. I just wanted to see what would happen, and I wanted to put up more than one chapter on this story. :3

Just FYI: I am totally ripping off Zelda on this one, because Shujinko's weapon is … A double claw shot! Not that it really matters, because Allen is short-haired Ed (from FMA), Winters Sokaro is Kenpachi (from Bleach), Kanda is the typical anti-social, unsocial anti-hero that every freaking manga and anime must have, Lenalee is the typical hot girl that every guy loves and every girl hates that every anime and manga must have, and Timcanpy is the Golden Snitch!

**First Impressions**

Shujinko was fortunately not nearly as annoying as Kanda thought she would be.

That is, fortunately for _her_. This meant that, unlike with the case of Daisya or the annoying rabbit back at the order, Kanda probably wouldn't have to worry about punching her, telling her not to be an ass, or even telling her to shut up.

Nope, Shujinko mostly kept to herself on the journey home. The exorcists had travelled by boat (operated mostly by Finders and paid for by the Order) to get to Japan and as they headed back, she simply sat next to Kanda with her hands over her weapons. A little too paranoid, but not too quiet, if there was such a thing.

Kanda would probably go as far as to say that Shujinko had _some_ traits that he actually slightly _appreciated_. She would often respectfully bow to Kanda and occasionally to Marie. Never did she bow to Daisya or Tiedoll. This was an indication to Kanda that she knew who was annoying as hell and who, well… wasn't. Another positive trait was that she would take his word for everything. For example, if he told her:

_"Don't eat anything here, the food is shit,"_ as he did on the boat (soba wasn't on the menu,) she would bow respectfully and sadly refuse the food despite her starving appearance. (Tiedoll later convinced her to eat some food later, though. His Japanese wasn't perfect, but he managed to persuade her to eat some bread. Kanda was convinced that if she wasn't actually starving, she would have been more inclined to listen to him, as she bows to him and not to Tiedoll.)

It never did occur to Kanda that maybe she simply admired him because he was the first human being she had met who could also kill the monsters that infested Japan, or because he spoke the best Japanese out of the team of exorcists, or because he looked kind of like a Samurai, which she had heard of and seen pictures of, but had never met.

Nope, in his mind, she definitely knew who to respect and who to ignore when possible and when not, beat them up.

But, like everything else in the world, Shujinko would have her flaws and they would annoy the crap out of Kanda to an irrational degree. He had to warn her not to call him Yuu-kun, he had to warn her that Tiedoll was an idiot and a jerk, and he had to warn her not to beat him up in his sleep.

Why? Why when Kanda had fallen asleep in his seat did Shujinko think it was a good idea to start punching him? And why did Tiedoll watch the whole thing without stopping her? What an irritating man! He just smiled that mischievous smile and perhaps even sketched the whole scenario out! That damned general and his damned drawings and his damned pet names! When he woke up from Shujinko's violent punches he made sure to fight her off and give the general a glare he wouldn't soon forget.

Unfortunately, her flaws didn't end there, but at least they didn't get worse.

She stunk. She was dirty. She was hard to look at (matted hair, dirty skin and bruises and cuts where there was no dirt, torn clothes and she was practically skin and bone.)

She was very dependant on Kanda, which he didn't fight her for because she was quiet, but she followed him around on the boat and on the train.

She didn't sleep, which was annoying because Kanda couldn't fall asleep if she was awake and waiting to beat him up.

She couldn't tell when Daisya was flirting with her, so Kanda had to fight him off himself.

She liked music too much and danced like a moron if she heard any sort of rhythm or singing from any bored Finders.

She was too paranoid. While it kept her alert and concentrated in every situation, Kanda had to be the one to translate to her that every Finder was definitely not an Akuma in disguise. She needed to learn to be alert and ready to destroy Akuma _moderately_.

Ahh, yes… Moderately would make the world of difference, Kanda decided when Shujinko shot her Innocence at Komui as he ran forward to greet her, or when she shot her Innocence at an overly-excited idiot rabbit, or when she threatened every person in the room with her … double claw shot, she called it… Well, maybe Lavi was an exception, but…

Well, whatever. So long as she didn't call him Yuu-kun anymore as he commanded, so long as she continued to bow only to the people who were not annoying (scarce as they were), so long as she destroyed Akuma without hesitation, and so long as she took his advice when she bothered him to answer her questions, Kanda would be able to tolerate her for a little while longer.

…

_"Kanda-san, what is this?"_

Ah, another question. She didn't ask many and tried to make due on her own, but whenever she did ask questions, it was always had an obvious answer.

He turned.

_"This is where we eat. It's called a _cafeteria_. Ask Jerry for food."_

Shujinko tried asking for rice, but Jerry didn't understand. Kanda rolled his eyes, realizing that she didn't know what to ask for because Japan didn't have a lot of food, and because she couldn't speak English. How redundant.

It was a pain, but he had to help her. Who else would? No one knew how to speak to her. So Kanda had no choice, you see. No choice in the matter.

Lavi and Daisya were highly amused to see her sitting at the same table as Kanda, eating the exact same meal of soba and tempura as him, and copying his every movement so to know how to properly eat.

**Author's Notes:**

Just what am I going to do about Chapter 199? WHAT? READ IT AND TELL ME! (it's at bleachexile dot com and d-gray-man dot com if mangafox and onemanga left you down, btw.) And if that chapter makes you cry and slit your wrists (like it did for me) then look for double rainbow and skype laughter chain on YouTube in respective order and you will feel all better. (except for the scratched wrists) :D


End file.
